empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottoman Empire
The Ottoman Empire is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description The history of Europe over the last centuries can be seen as the history of the Ottoman Empire and a few annoying, small nations that thwarted Ottoman ambitions. Ottoman power is unmatched in its extent and grandeur, straddling the traditional trade route between Europe and Asia. The Ottomans also have power over the whole of the Mediterranean coast of North Africa. This Turkish, Islamic empire supplanted the Orthodox Byzantine Empire in the 15th Century and since then it has had a continuing, if not always whole-hearted, ambition to expand further westwards into the heart of Europe. In living memory, Turkish armies have reached the gates of Vienna, Austria, only to be turned back by the steadfast defenders. Turkish expansionism has always been a part of palace politics: when a Sultan has felt secure at home he has attacked Europe; when a Sultan has felt threatened by his Janissary military commanders, he has sent them to attack. The Ottomans face challenges but within these are great opportunities. The army and navy look old fashioned compared to those of some states, but the soldiers of the Sultan are numerous indeed. Strategically, the Empire is in a potentially strong position: the Balkans are a natural bastion to defend Istanbul, and a possible springboard for conquest into central Europe. There may even be valuable allies to be found among Austria’s rivals: the authority of the Pope to stop his European flock making treaties with infidels is all but gone. Control of the Mediterranean would allow a Sultan to do as he pleases with the smaller European powers. And to the east, the route to India offers the chance of riches. General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 20 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Austria, Chechenya-Dagestan, Persia, Rumelia, Venetia, Galicia & Podolia, and Hungary. Long Campaign Capture and hold 30 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Austria, Chechenya-Dagestan, Persia, Rumelia, Venetia, Hungary, Galicia & Podolia, Spain, Poland, and Morocco. World Domination Capture and hold 45 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Rumelia. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – Barbary States, Crimean Khanate *'Allies' – None *'Trade Partners' – Mughal Empire, Venice, Crimean Khanate, Barbary States, Genoa *'Enemies' – Pirates, Russia *'Religion' – Islam *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Mustafa II (Sultan) *'Population' – 21,243,292 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Weak *'Treasury' – 7500 *'Technology' – Improved Grenades *'Imams' – Butrus Rauf (Bosnia), Ibrahim Husrev (Moldavia) *'Hashishins' – Damat Baghdadi (Georgia) *'Scholars' – Meshur Dede (Anatolia) Europe Theatre Istanbul, Rumelia *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Sublime Porte, School of Calligraphers, Ordnance Factory, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 3,266,938 *'Wealth' – 1075 *'Religion' – Islam 50.0%, Orthodox 50.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Macedonia Farmland (Peasant Farms), Thrace Farmland (Not Developed), Marmara Groves (Vineyards), Thessaloniki (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Kozani (Village), Skopje (Village), Adrianople (Village) Cairo, Egypt *'Starting Buildings' – Cannon Foundry, Governor’s Residence, School of Calligraphers *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 4,757,393 *'Wealth' – 602 *'Religion' – Islam 80.0%, Orthodox 20.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Tanta Farmland (Peasant Farms), Asyut (Craft Workshops Weavers), Luxor (Coffee Homes) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Suez (Village), Alexandria (Port), Darnah (Village), Aswan (Village) *'Plantations' – Sohag (Small Cotton Plantation) Ankara, Anatolia *'Starting Buildings' – Provincial Barracks, Cannon Foundry, Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 3,006,316 *'Wealth' – 2450 *'Religion' – Islam 80.0%, Orthodox 20.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Aydin Groves (Vineyards), Adana Farmland (Peasant Farms), Denizli Mines (Iron Mine), Yozgat Farmland (Peasant Farms), Erzurum (Small Madrassa), Izmir (Trading Port), Bursa (Craft Workshops Weavers), Antalya (Shipyard), Konya (School), Trabzon (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Sinop (Port), Batman (Village), Kayseri (Village) Jerusalem, Palestine *'Starting Building' – Magistrate, School of Calligraphers, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 565,764 *'Wealth' – 200 *'Religion' – Islam 80.0%, Catholicism 10.0%, Orthodox 10.0%, *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Gaza (Local Fishery) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Elat (Village) Damascus, Syria *'Starting Building' – Magistrate, School of Calligraphers *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,218,714 *'Wealth' – 1761 *'Religion' – Islam 70.0%, Orthodox 20.0%, Catholicism 10.0%, *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Paphos Mines (Iron Mine), Limassol (Local Fishery), Beirut (Trading Port), Latakia (Local Fishery), Aleppo (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None *'Plantations' – Al Bab (Small Cotton Plantation) Baghdad, Mesopotamia *'Starting Buildings' – Provincial Barracks, Governor’s Residence, School of Calligraphers *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 2,110,142 *'Wealth' – 861 *'Religion' – Islam 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Ar Rifa Farmland (Peasant Farms), Erbi'''l (Craft Workshops Weavers), '''Basra (Trading Port), Mosul (Small Madrassa) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Kut (Village) *'Plantations' – Kirkuk (Small Cotton Plantation) Athens, Greece *'Starting Buildings' – Provincial Barracks, Magistrate, School of Calligraphers *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,304,069 *'Wealth' – 1600 *'Religion' – Orthodox 90.0%, Catholicism 5.0%, Islam 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Epirus Farmland (Peasant Farms), Pleistos Groves (Not Developed), Crete Groves (Vineyards), Ioaninna (Craft Workshops Smiths), Piraeus (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Larissa (Village), Heraklion (Port) Yerevan, Armenia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 1,219,484 *'Wealth' – 1200 *'Religion' – Islam 10.0%, Orthodox 90.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Oltu Mines (Iron Mine), Agri Farmland (Peasant Farms), Artvin (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Kars (Village) Sarajevo, Bosnia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 646,344 *'Wealth' – 450 *'Religion' – Orthodox 35.0%, Catholicism 35.0%, Islam 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Zenica Mines (Iron Mine), Prijedor Farmland (Peasant Farms), Ragusa (Trading Port), Podgorica (Coffee House) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Bijeljina (Village) Belgrade, Serbia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 980,037 *'Wealth' – 1000 *'Religion' – Islam 15.0%, Orthodox 85.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Trepca Mines (Silver Mine), Maeva Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Timisoara (Village), Nis (Village) Sofia, Bulgaria *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' –1,530,289 *'Wealth' – 150 *'Religion' – Islam 20.0%, Orthodox 80.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Wallachia Farmland (Peasant Farms), Kjustendil Mines (Not Developed), Razgrad Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Craiova (Village), Bucharest (Village), Burgas (Port), Varna (Port) Iasi, Moldavia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 637,801 *'Wealth' – 850 *'Religion' – Islam 10.0%, Orthodox 60.0%, Catholicism 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Tarakliya Farmland (Peasant Farms), Savinesti Mines (Iron Mine) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Tighina (Village) Unit Roster The Ottoman Empire initially has access only to low-quality troops such as Isarelys (inferior Line Infantry) and Bashi-Bazouks (inferior melee infantry), tempered by their early access to grenadiers and the heavier early artillery they can field. Towards the late game, the Ottomans gain access to excellent equivalents of European troops such as Nizam-I Cedit Infantry (line infantry), Sipahis (heavy cavalry), and Nizam-I Cedit Rifles (riflemen). Their only weakness in the late game regarding their infantry roster is their mediocre elite infantry roster, although this is somewhat offset by the fact that some, such as the Beylik Janissary Musketeers, are available at a much earlier stage than Guards. Ottoman artillery are, in most ways, a cut above European artillery. Their Demi-Cannons have better firepower and accuracy, yet are slightly cheaper. Instead of 12-lber Foot Artillery, they have 18-lber Foot Artillery, which have greater firepower and accuracy. Ottoman 24-lber Foot Artillery are marginally cheaper to train and maintain than standard 24-lbers, and Ottoman 24-lber Howitzer Foot Artillery are slightly cheaper to train; both 24-lber howitzers and foot artillery are available much earlier in the Grand Campaign than their European counterparts. Instead of the 4-inch Mortar Battery most European rosters possess, Ottomans have Bombardment Mortars, which are less accurate and powerful, but are much cheaper to train and maintain. Finally, the Ottomans have access to the 64-lber Heavy Artillery, the heaviest caliber guns in the game. While they are wildly inaccurate, these guns can swiftly destroy fortifications and buildings. The Ottoman artillery roster's one glaring weakness is its lack of horse artillery. The Ottoman navy has most of the standard roster, though it can field a few ships others can't (such as the Xebec) but lacks some of the later-game ships available to other factions (such as the Heavy First Rate, Steamship, and Rocket Ship). It cannot build Sixth Rates, either. Its galleys are very slightly more expensive than average. With the construction of its unique naval building, the Imperial Naval Engineers' School, Ottoman ships get a 5% reduction to their upkeep costs. The Ottoman Empire arguably benefit more from downloadable content than any other faction in the game. While most other factions gain the ability to train a handful of marginally better than standard units, the Ottomans gain the ability to train unlimited, high-quality troops such as Cairo Janissaries and Circassian Armoured Cavalry. Their skirmisher roster gets a boost with Haydut Irregulars and Bosnian Panduks, and they gain to train the unique and deadly Organ Guns to diversify their artillery. Coupled with the excellent Nizam troops, the Ottoman unit roster is very formidable in the late game. Overview At the start of the campaign (1700), this faction controls most of the Middle East and the Balkans, making it the largest faction in terms of number of initial regions. However, this impressive empire is tempered by the poor quality of its lands, as well as the low quality of the Ottomans' undisciplined troops. Early-period Ottomans are unfit for combat with equal numbers of Western soldiers, their low morale and poor accuracy preventing them from going toe-to-toe in melees or line. On the other hand, Ottoman artillery and cavalry is of decent quality, especially the potent carbineers of the Deli Horse and the fearsome 64-pounder artillery and Organ Guns. From a naval standpoint, the Ottomans are reasonably well off, able to construct swarms of galleys. More traditional vessels like brigs and sloops are also available, which if well handled make decent raiders and escorts for sluggish trading dhows. However, the Ottoman navy is inferior in terms of variety in the late game: they are barred from creating some of the later-era ships, such as Heavy First Rates and Steamships. Strategically, the Ottomans are in an equally mixed position. Already at war with Russia, the Ottomans are soon embroiled in further conflict as Georgia, Venice, Austria and others declare war on them. These nations will contest the Ottoman's mastery of the land and the sea, sending fleets and armies to raid Ottoman colonies and trade routes. With this array of opponents, forming alliances and trade agreements with friendly and/or indifferent nations is essential early in the campaign. On a more positive note, the Ottomans have two protectorates, the Crimean Khanate and the Barbary States. These two nations can be valuable buffer zones if supported with wisely-used troops, ships, technology and cash. Financially, the Empire operates on a shoestring budget for the early years of the game. It has little meaningful industry and overseas trading posts are threatened by pirates and hostile navies. As a consequence, juggling spending, deployment, and research are all essential. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions